Forgive and Forget
by bureas
Summary: When Geechisu receives a file from the Dark Trinity, he starts to remember memories he thought he had long forgotten. Sonatashipping. Oneshot.


_(So, hey~~...I died for a while there, eh? Yes, yes I did. But, I'm okay~! I think! ^^ Unless I'm never okay...ANYWAY! Once again, I was stalking Fanfiction and the wonderful stories of all the writers here and I found, yet again, another shipping that poked my interest button. It is called...Sonatashipping! What is it? As much as I hate this man...It's GeechisuxB/W Mom! XD Tada~! Right, and anyway, the girl and boy's names...I took advantage of the ugly and old fashioned names "Hilda" and "Hilbert" and bended them to my will~~. So no, they're not the boy you ship with Bianca or the girl you ship with N and whatnot. Anywho! On with the story! Hope you like! And yes, this is ALSO a test, by the way...)_

_Disclaimer Dude: DID YOU KNOW?_

_Person: Know what?_

_Disclaimer Dude: That this person doesn't own Pokemon or anything related to it in any way besides being a loyal consumer~!_

_Person: *facepalm*_

**Forgive and Forget**

He stared down at the file in his hand with a mixture of disgust and shock on his face. He didn't expect for this turn of events, and he probably didn't want to expect it. It brought back...memories.

"Uhm...Master?" called out the shortest of the three ninja's that were a part of the Dark Trinity.

"Did we investigate the wrong girl?" inquired another.

Despite all the things the Dark Trinity were saying to him, surprisingly, he wasn't listening. His mind was traveling back to the memories he thought he had long thrown away.

**...**

The seven year old Geechisu sat under a tree in Nuvema town, sulking and not even paying attention to the Deino beside him. Despite the Deino's nudging, he refused to talk or look at it. He was too angry to. He was so angry to the point of crying since you could see his eyes were wet with what was probably soon-to-come tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" called out a soft voice.

Geechisu averted his gaze, which had been staring off somewhere to the right, in front of him. Standing there was a girl with long, curly brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. She was wearing a bright white summer dress that went well with her perfect smile.

Geechisu stared at her for a while before looking away once more. "No, I'm not." he snapped at her.

"Why not?" the girl asked.

"I'm angry."

"Why?"

Geechisu scowled. "Why do you keep asking why?"

"To find out why you're here by yourself."

He huffed. "I'm here because I'm angry about those stupid guys who made fun of me and my name."

"What's your name?" the girl inquired, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"Geechisu Harmonia..." he murmured.

The girl squealed and flopped on the ground in front of Geechisu, causing him to flinch a bit. "I like that name! It's cool!" she told him. "It's alot better than my name, Hilda. I'm going to call you Ge-chan!"

"Hilda's not that bad." Geechisu said, his full attention finally on the girl. "...Wait, Ge-chan?"

Hilda nodded. "Yea, Ge-chan!"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her in an interested way.

Hilda held her hand out to Geechisu and said, "Let's play together, Ge-chan!"

He took her hand and nodded in agreement after a moment of thinking. "Okay, Hilda."

**...**

"Hilda, quit running so fast!" thirteen year old Geechisu shouted, trying to catch up to the brunette that was far ahead of him.

Hilda stopped running and turned to look at him. She was wearing a collaberation of black and white, which were her favorite colors, or so she told Geechisu. He had finally ran up beside her and had his hands on his knees, puffing heavily. She giggled in amusement at him and patted his natural green hair softly.

"About time you catch up, Ge-chan!" she joked.

Geechisu scowled as he stood up straight. "I apoligize for not being as physically fit as you are, Hilda. I wish you'd take some things in a more calmer way."

"But I really want you to meet him before we have to go ho~~me!" she whined.

"Who 'him', exactly?" Geecisu asked with a sigh.

Before Hilda could answer him, a boy with spiky brown hair snuck up behind her and picked her up, twirling her around in his arms.

"Hilda~!" the boy shouted cheerfully.

Geechisu stared in surprise as Hilda squealed and waved her arms, obviously showing she wanted to be set down. The spiky haired boy complied eventually, probably tired of getting hit in the head, and set Hilda down.

"Hilbert!" Hilda yelled, whirling to face him.

The spiky haired boy grinned happily as he rested his hands behind his head. "Hey, Hilda!" he greeted. "Thought I'd come by and say hi to you before you headed home!"

"Oh, I was actually looking for you."

"What for?" Hilbert asked, raising his brows.

Hilda ran her arm through Geechisu's and pulled him toward her. He shot her a look, but she ignored it and went back to talking to Hilbert. He was wearing a black jacket with the stitching being white thread, white undershirt, and some gray sweatpants. Hilda was wearing a similar get-up today, coincidentally. They could easily be considered twins. Hilbert's short, spiky, chocolate brown hair waved freely in the gentle wind as if powered by his "go with it" attitude.

"I wanted you to meet Ge-chan!" Hilda announced. "Hilbert, this is Ge-chan! We've been friends since we were seven! And Ge-chan, this is Hilbert! He just moved here to Nuvema Town!"

"Nice to meet you!" Hilbert told Geechisu.

"Quite." Geechisu practically snapped.

Hilda giggled. "Great! you two have fun now! I have to get home! Bye, Ge-chan! Hilbert!"

And with that, Hilda ran off down the road, leaving Geechisu all alone with Hilbert.

"So~...Ge-chan, huh?" Hilbert piped up, leaning toward Geechisu a little with a mocking grin on his face.

Geechisu folded his arms and looked away. "It's Geechisu to you, Hilbert." he corrected.

Hilbert laughed and nudged him. "Fine, fine, Geechisu it is! But, I'm way more worried about something else rather than your name."

"And what's that?"

"You like Hilda, don't you?"

Geechisu flinched anime style. "Wha-What? That's a bunch of nonsense!"

"Hahaha! So you DO!"

"Quit rediculing me!"

"Well, it's not like I blame you for being in love with her." Hilbert told him with a shrugg as he watched Hilda until she was clear out of sight. "She's incredibly beautiful..."

Geechisu stared warily at Hilbert out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like the way Hilbert was looking at her...

**...**

Hilda was sitting on the ground in front of him as she bawled her eyes out, holding a wounded Pidove in her arms. Geechisu stared down at her with a sullen look on his face. He then bent down beside her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving a low sigh.

"Hilda..." he mumbled.

Hilda whiped some tears off her cheeks, but she didn't stop crying. The Pidove, that she now set on her lap, was no longer moving and had most likely took it's last breath.

"Why, Ge-chan?" Hilda practically screamed. "Why would this happen? I would've never gone on this **stupid** pokemon journey if I knew humans were cruel enough to kill a defenseless pokemon!"

Geechisu said nothing as she continued to cry. He just started to rub her back gently, since that's what a person usually did to calm a person down. Hilda resorted to hugging him tightly, wiping her tears into his his purple long sleeve shirt. Geechisu looked down at her and patted her head softly.

"...Hilda, what if I told you I'd make it so pokemon would be free and equal to humans?" he whispered.

Hilda lifted her head up to stare at him with watery eyes. "Really...?" she mumbled. "You could do that, Ge-chan...?"

He nodded. "I'd do anything to make sure it'd happen." Geechisu told her.

Hilda let out a long, slow sigh as she hugged him again, this time only sniffles left her from her previous crying. "I'd love for that to happen..."

Geechisu nodded slightly to himself. "Then I'll do that. But, Hilda..." he said, causing her to look up at him with those cerulean eyes of hers. He couldn't help but give a soft smile. "Today's your fifteenth birthday. Let's enjoy it."

She nodded and gave a peaceful smile. "Okay, Ge-chan."

**...**

The eighteen year old Geechisu and Hilda sat in silence as the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City slowly carried them up into the dark night sky. Geechisu was staring down at the floor in front of him near Hilda's black hiking boots. Hilda stared at him curiously as he gripped the edge of his seat tighter.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hilda asked.

Geechisu closed his eyes gently for a few seconds before lifting his head up to look her straight in the eye."My family will be taking me back to our estate so I may prepare myself for becoming the next leader of the Harmonia family." he told her. "They told me it will take...Three years."

"So I won't see you for three years...?" she questioned, a frown appearing on her face.

Geechisu nodded. "Yes...But there is something I wanted to tell you."

Hilda leaned forward. "And what's that?"

Geechisu stared at her. "Hilda...I love you."

She flinched, putting her hands over her mouth. "W-What?"

He nodded, his eyes filled with only sincere emotions. "I have always loved you, Hilda. Ever since our childhood..."

"Ge...Geechisu...!"

Geechisu leaned forward in an attempt to kis Hilda to show he was serious, but she flinched in fear at the sudden closeness and bent her head down, causing him to kiss her forehead instead. He leaned back and stared at her. She looked out of the window with a confused look in her eyes, not meeting his.

Geechisu's gaze at the brunette turned solomn. "Will you wait for me, Hilda...?" he asked.

Hilda didn't look him in the eye as she answered, "We'll...Have to see when you come back...Geechisu..."

He felt relieved. That atleast meant she'd think about it, right...?

**...**

He stared in shock at the sight before him. The torturous three years apart that felt like eternity, and not a day went by that he didn't think about her...It felt like a waste. That was because here he was, standing in the dorrway of Hilda's house, staring at Hilda in the arms of her newlywed husband: Hilbert.

Rage boiled inside of him as his eyes stayed fixed on the couple, who had turned to look at him. Hilda's eyes lit up while Hilbert's were still clouded with confusion.

"Ah...Who are you again?" Hilbert asked. "What's your name?"

"Geechisu!" Hilda shouted.

"It's THAT GUY? He looks completely differant!"

Geechisu took a slight step forward. "Hilda...What about that day...On the ferris wheel...Have you forgotten completely?" he questioned slowly.

Hilda gave what seemed like an apoligetic smile as she leaned into Hilbert, who wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Geechisu...I was tired of waiting...And then Hilbert came along and sweeped me off my feet. Plus...You're my best friend. I wouldn't want to ruin that...I'm sorry if I mislead you all this time..."

His shocked expression layed plastered on his face for a while longer before he gave the sweetest smile he could possibly muster and said, "It's alright, Hilda. I forgive you."

But it was the exact opposite.

Hilda looked at the clock mounted on the wall and gasped. "Oh my. will be angry with me if I'm late." she then turned to Geechisu. "Geechisu, sit here and relax with Hilbert and have dinner with us tonight. I insist."

And without giving him a chance to say otherwise, the brunette left the house, leaving Geechisu alone with Hilbert once again. Hilbert sighed and gave as smile as he watched his wife leave, not able to notice Geechisu glaring out of sheer envy. If it wasn't for Hilbert, he, Geechisu, would...

"So, let's go catch up while we're preparing dinner, Geechisu." Hilbert suggested as he shut the front door and ushered him into the kitchen.

"Y-Yes, of course." Geechisu agreed reluctantly as he walked over to the sink to peel potatoes while Hilbert started to boil some water.

"Been a long time, hm?" Hilbert asked.

"...Indeed. How long have you been married?"

"Oh, four months and three days." Hilbert grinned to himself. "To think I've been counting! Haha!"

Four months...If he had come back four months ago, he might've had a chance...

"Since it's just man to man, here..." Hilbert began, as if choosing the words carefully. "There's something, since we're friends, that I want to say."

"Oh, and what's that." Geechisu said, glancing back at the brown haired man who was now leaning on the counter and facing him. The pot next to him was starting to boil, much like Geechisu's unbeknownest anger.

Hilbert gave a soft smile as he stared down at the floor. "Hilda and I have decided to have a baby."

Geechisu's eyes grew wide.

He lifted his head to stare at Geechisu straight in the face. "Isn't it great, Geechisu? Hilda and I-" 

Geechisu was no longer listening. He snatched the knife that was on the counter beside him and lunged at Hilbert. "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER!" he yelled.

There was a look in fear in Hilbert's eyes before the knife collided with his body, but Geechisu disregarded it completely. The rest felt like it went by so quickly, and he could remember it so vividly...He could remember it all.

The blood that flew though the air as he stabbed Hilbert time after time. Hilbert's screams that seemed to bounce off every wall and echo back into his own ears. How he sat there in the middle of the kitchen with his face buried in his arms, his shirt stained with crimson red blood, and Hilbert's still body in a pool of blood beside him. Hilda's shriek and look of horror as she came home to the sight, and how terrified her voice sounded as she called 911. How she screamed at Geechisu to keep away when he tried to embrace her, saying those same words he said on the ferris wheel three years ago. How the police came and put him in handcuffs. How, even as he was being dragged away, Geechisu proclaimed his eternal love to Hilda, but she wasn't listening. She was standing in the doorway, sobbing into her hands and crying "Why...Why, Geechisu..." over and over in a voice that was no higher than a whisper.

And then, after suffering three years of being seperated from Hilda, he was seperated from her once was sent to prison for ten years for the death of Hilbert. It would've been more, but he was declared mentally insane and was spared a longer sentence. Every year went by painfully slowly, but he didn't care. He sat and waited patiently, for he still had one thing left he knew could make his beloved Hilda happy: The seperation of pokemon and people. So black and white could clearly be distinct. He had all the servants of his family helping for his cause, and they called themselves..._Team Plasma_. All that was left was for the 'hero' to be found, and he knew he could rely on his special servants to accomplish it.

His release resulted in him returning home, but with a surprise. He found himself face to face with a little three year old boy with natural green hair just like him. Apparently his wife he had married out of betrothal, who he did not care for at all, had bore a son, but died after delivering. He was not sad, or grief stricken. He wasn't even frowning. On the contrary, actually, he was smiling. That's because he did not care about her, but instead of the hero he needed. And this boy was this hero. He would manipulate him to the fullest to make sure he, too, wanted nothing more than to seperate humans and pokemon.

So he would still be able to make her happy...

**...**

And now here Geechisu was, fourteen years later, and in the present, still staring down at the folder in his hand while his trained assasins spoke lowly amongst themselves. The file had a picture of a girl with long, curly hair tied into a high ponytail, and the girl, as he was informed, who was fighting Team Plasma, yet was close to N.

Geechisu tried not to laugh at the irony of this. His son, too, would have to suffer from the same thing he had a long time ago...His only hope, though, was that N would have an easier time forgettting than he did.

Geechisu closed his eyes gently. "Hilda, please forgive me..." he murmured before turning to the Dark Trinty and giving the order for them to execute the young girl known as Touko White, who was the spitting image of her mother, once and for all knowing he'd probably crush the heart of the only woman he ever truly loved for a second time.

**END.**

_(SO! Finally done! Had you guys going there for a while, didn't I? XD I actually made him seem like a good person...XD But, evidently, he's still nuts. What? O.o __Someone__ had to peek into that crazy mind of his, and that someone was me. I thought it'd be nice to try and give some background to why he did all that. And why you never see your father in Pokemon Black and White. XD Haha! Anyway, I'm done. Reviews are love, and I love to see 'em. ^^)_


End file.
